Dojo
by 4daluvoffutanari
Summary: Candice interrupts Maylene's training session in the new Snowpoint Dojo. FutaMayleneCandice


Dojo

"You said there's a dojo here in Snowpoint, right," Maylene asked with a bright smile. Her friend nodded immediately. She had arrived a while earlier. The two best friends spent the first couple of hours socializing, eating, and making up for lost time. They rarely saw each other due to the responsibilities both had, and the distance between the Cities they lived in. Even so, Maylene had come up here due to the offering from Candice that claimed Snowpoint had built a new place so she could still train up there. She had hurried over at a chance to see her friend, and still be able to keep up with her athletics.

"Sure, come on, I'll show you." She took Maylene's hand as she followed her closely. She found it easy to ignore the cold when Candice's hand swept warmth throughout her body. She ignored the strange tingly sensation. She looked at the girl, blushing. Candice was so much different than her. So beautiful! She was playful, yet she managed to make playing elegant and beautiful. Her voice was a soft and very slightly husky feminine voice that drove Maylene up the wall with arousal. She hoped her best friend didn't notice the bulge in her sweat pants, or the way she was gazing at the girls

xxx

She set her feet upon the matt below her, before outstretching her muscled arms to deliver quick jabs to the punching bag that hung in front of her. She slammed into it hard, sending it twisting and turning through the air, and her foot collided so hard with it that it was sent clear off its post and hit the ground with a loud thud. She panted hard, and wiped the sweat off her forehead with a soft sigh. She stretched her sore aching muscles, her feet slick.

Maylene nearly screamed when she turned around and saw two eyes peering into hers. She wheeled backwards, her butt hit the floor. She blinked and then shook her head. "Hey Candice," She waved her hand in greeting, shaking her pink-haired head. She was dressed in her usual attire of sweat pants and a tight tank top, her feet were bare. She scratched her nose with a big grin; she wore her signature Band-Aid on her nose. "So what are you doing here Candice," She asked softly, pushing herself onto her feet easily, crossing her arms behind her head.

"You smell so sweaty Maylene, jeez," Candice murmured, pushing her face close and inhaling. "It's actually not that bad…manly, and attractive." Maylene flushed, and pushed the Ice-Type Gymleader away. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows.

"I don't wanna be some weird manly girl, I want to be cute and desirable," She mumbled, scratching her head. "Well, I don't care how I look, I guess I just want a girlfriend," She muttered. Then blushed. "Sorry, didn't mean to weird you out." But Candice was deep in thought; Maylene glanced at the ebony-haired girl with her head cocked. She crept closer, tapping her friend on the shoulder. Without a warning the girls hand shot out and clasped around her arm, before she had the chance to protest, Candice's lips were on hers. She groaned deeply, closing her eyes as she deepened the kiss. Candice swept her tongue out to slide easily between Maylene's warm lips easily. She whimpered.

"Oh, so you don't want to be manly," She purred.

"Candice, what in Giratina's name are you doing?"

"I think you're cute," Candice said without hesitation, Maylene squeaked as her back hit the matt she had been standing on previously. She opened her mouth and crushed it against her fellow Gymleader's. Their tongues met slowly, wet and gentle, yet insistent and demanding. Candice gripped her face, her body was heavy above the Martial Artist's, and a breathy moan fell from her lips when Candice grabbed her wrists and slammed her arms down on either side of her head. She submitted willingly, her cheeks burning with desire; she needed Candice right now more than she needed anything before.

It felt like the area between her legs was on fire.

She whimpered, trying in vain to pull away for air. Candice wouldn't allow any of that. She pushed her face forward, sealing their lips before she had the chance to catch her breath. She panted hard, moaning with hot desire as their tongues clung to each other and twined. Candice nudged Maylene's legs apart with her knee, before sliding it up her thigh. She arched against her best friend, wrapped her arms around the dark-haired girls neck as the slightly older girl teased her leg against her hot cock. She gasped, blushing darker. Candice was the only one who knew her biggest secret. The member that lay between her thighs, and the reason she was unhappy. She didn't mind it. She actually smiled wide when she felt it, eyes narrow and hungry.

Without another word spoken, Candice began to push her knee against her sweatpants' covered innocence, which was hard as a rock; she could feel her dick pressing hungrily against the cloth of her pants. It was aching for direct contact, but once again, Candice denied her this. She couldn't take it, the friction from the cloth to her skin, she throbbed, pulsated. "Candice," She whispered as their mouths fell apart, a glistening string of saliva strung between their parted lips. "Fuck Candice, fuck," They reunited their mouth's, kissing as Candice pushed against it. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

She couldn't take this.

"Candice," She whimpered, pulling the girl closer, "I can't stop it…"

"Let it all out baby."

She grits her teeth, and squeezes her eyes shut. The knee jerked harder, faster, and that pushed her over the edge. She shuddered with pleasure, her stomach felt hot and her heart pounded. Her hips jerked, as her release sunk through her pants, dripping. Candice was cold against her, their eyes met, and Maylene felt a brief tug of shame. She backed away on her butt, covering herself in embarrassment. She refused to meet Candice's eyes, who smirked and crept closer.

"W…why," She whispered shamefully.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," She pushed her face near Maylene's again. She felt so hot, even though the other Gymleader was cold to the touch. She gripped the girls hair, and pushed their lips together. "I love you," Candice whispered.

"Don't say that," Maylene whimpered, "Don't make this more complicated."

"I. Love. You." Candice licked her cheek, pushing herself against the girl. Maylene hesitated, eyes wide as she embraced the girl.

"I love you too," She said lightly. "I have for a while."

"I've liked you since we were kids," Candice admitted, her head on Maylene's lap. "You're so warm and moist."

"C…Candice."

"What? I like that," Candice giggled, and nipped Maylene's bottom lip. "Don't be so serious!" She hooked her fingers around the girl's waistband, pulling them down her legs. She flushed. The sight of her damp, soaked, pants being tossed away was embarrassing to say the least. She looked away.

"W…what if someone walks in?"

"This is my Dojo. I had it made for you. Most cities don't have them 'Lene." Maylene shook her head, Candice grabbed her boxers, leaning down to lick the wet spot on it, before pulling them down. Maylene's sticky member bounced out, slick and standing proud at full height. Candice gazed at it with calculating eyes, was she measuring it? She ran her fingers along the side, kissing her friend again. Maylene gasped; it felt like an entire tsunami of pleasure had smashed into her and engulfed her entire body. Candice gripped it in her soft hand, and a haze of bliss floated over her mind as the older girl began to slide her fist up and down her shaft, rubbing the head with her thumb. Maylene was shivering, slick with sweat.

"C…Candice," She gasped softly, biting the girls lip, desperate for breath which she would not receive. Her hand slid down to caress the area between her friends thighs, surprised and excited about how wet the other girl was. She was seeping through her panties. She whispered with lust when Maylene touched her, blushing, the girl hesitated as she slipped her fingers beneath the girls blue and white striped undies. She blushed as the girl's juices coated her fingers; Candice closed her eyes and began to jerk Maylene's cock faster.

Maylene slid a finger into Candice's dripping channel, who moaned and arched her back, her head landing against the pink haired girls neck. She wrapped her arm around the girl's waist, liking the sounds she was sending out of her new lover's mouth with every thrust of the digit. She herself was nearing the edge, and she added another fingers to the girls wet pussy that clenched around her fingers. She somehow grew harder when she realized her dick was gonna be in this girls tightness. Candice's hand fell away from her groan; her eyes were squeezed shut with pure bliss as Maylene began to fingerfuck her hard, teeth clenched. She added a digit, and Candice released a long ragged breath.

"M….Maylene!"

She took the hint, and used more force, her thumb tracing Candice's nerve bundle, Candice moaned like a Glameow in heat in her ear, her hips bucking, her gasps and screams loud and clear in the air. "Fuck! Maylene! You're so good," She went silent, biting her bottom lip. "Fuck, yes!" Maylene pushed herself closer to her friend, and grabbed Candice's hand, placing it encouragingly back on her erection. The black-haired girl wasn't fully gone, for she began to stroke and tease her member, her trembling hand coaxing groans from Maylene's mouth. They were both so close, tantalizing, hanging off the edge of bliss. She was going to cum, and the clenching softness around Maylene's soaked fingers indicated Candice was as well.

Maylene curled her fingers in Candice, and Candice gave her one last squeeze before they rocketed over the edge and writhed together. Cum spattered Candice's stomach and hands, hot, thick, and sticky. Candice's own juices were making a pool on Maylene's toned abs, she groaned softly. She slumped against her lover, gasping and clinging to each other; they kissed messily, and began to use their tongues to clean up the mess they made. Maylene whimpered as Candice's cold mouth began to kiss and consume the moisture on her tummy, her tongue was soft and pink. "Tastes good," Candice winked. Maylene moaned.

Her cock stood at full attention once again. Candice placed their bellies together, the sticky mess on them making wet noises as they slid together. "Want inside," Candice purred huskily. Maylene gripped her face and ran their tongues together lightly. She pressed her erection between the girls legs, pulling her panties aside once again as she slowly penetrated the girls tight pussy. She gripped the ground, a short scream falling from her lips. She was in love…in lust. With the feel of her tight pussy around her cock. Pulsating, and throbbing, around her. She began to thrust, without thinking about what Candice wanted who was moaning hungrily on her lap. Maylene didn't comment about how there was no resistance within the girls channel. Instead she just continued to fuck her silly, and fuck her silly she did, sending Candice writhing, gripping her breasts, and squeezing. Pinching her nipples, tweaking them, whispering Maylene's name.

It wasn't enough for the Martial Artist; she was only allowed short imprecise thrusts, they were sloppy, do to the fact that Candice was in her lap. With a groan, she flipped the girl onto her back, slamming her down, panting. Her muscles rippled as she began to drive into the girl with all her force, sliding in and out, making wet squelching noises. "Fuck," She whimpered, gripping the girl's shoulders, her shaft spearing the girl beneath her. She threw her head back, she was aware of nothing but the warmth that cocooned her dick and sent her tumbling. She closed her eyes.

"I'm going to cum!"

"Inside, cum inside," She groaned, her hips moving hard, their skin slapped together. The sight of Candice underneath her, whimpering and screaming and moaning, her legs wrapped around Maylene's stomach was too much for her to handle. She bit her lip, threw her head back, and hit her climax. She erupted inside her best friend and lover, filled her up with her thick cum, thrusting short little thrusts, determined to drag out her orgasm for as long as possible. The second she was filled, Candice climaxed as well. Their hips ground together and their mouths met once again, muffling one another. They collapsed against one another, eyes wide, whispering softly, their affection for each other.

xxx

Maylene scratched her head sheepishly; the snow fell around them lightly. Candice swallowed. "I…don't want you to leave."

"I have to."

"I know."

The girls sapphire eyes sparkled with fresh tears. "Sorry," She whispered, hiccupping as she wiped her eyes off. Maylene stepped forward, and leaned down to lightly kiss the girl upon the lips.

"I love you Dice," She murmured, holding the girl in her arms, "I'll come visit you, and you can come and visit me." They shared another lingering kiss.

"I love you too," Candice murmured, with a wave of her hand the pink-haired girl began the trek out of Snowpoint. Candice watched her go, keeping a steady jogging pace with the strangely light snowfall. Usually the snow fell insanely hard, and never stopped. But not today. She forced back her tears; it somehow hurt knowing her new lover was rarely going to see her. She shook her head at the athlete, who wore just about no protection against the snowstorm. She smiled softly, then she turned her back, tightened her sweatshirt around herself, and began the walk back to her house.


End file.
